


Cuddles and Coffee

by gardenofmaris



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, cecil really needs his coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt given by a friend. Just mornings with Cecil and Carlos and their ridiculous cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo, my very first published fic. I wrote this with the episode Water Failure in mind, but I also wanted Carlos to be with Cecil. I might have to write a desert otherworld fic sometime.

Carlos stretched lazily in bed, letting out a quiet sniffle and a not-so-quiet grunt before promptly turning over and pulling Cecil close. Said radio host chuckled at his boyfriend's antics before starting to pry himself out from the scientist's undeceptively strong arms. "Carlooos," he whined, giving up and resting his head on Carlos's chest, where the steady thump-thump of his heart, so unlike the shlick-shlock that Cecil's heart created, soothed his frazzled nerves slightly. "Carlos, as much as I love being here with you, and believe me I do because you make some of the best science I've ever experienced, I have errands to run today. I've been putting off filing that 'Hooded Figure Repellent' permit, and we really need to spray the house down again soon. And I can't do that curled up in bed with you." He pouted up at Carlos and when he spoke again his voice was almost demonic. "And the water is still out at the radio station so I need my coffee."

A year ago, Carlos would have run screaming from that tone, but now it was kind of endearing and more than a little bit sexy. He licked his lips and reached over to the bedside table where a hot cup of coffee sat, thanks to his foresight. "I already made your coffee while you were asleep, since I figured that the lack of coffee lately has probably hindered your ability to only put one grain of coffee in at a time and I didn't fancy a visit from the Sheriff's Secret Police demanding to know why you weren't following proper coffee protocols."

Cecil's face lit up brighter than the glow cloud (ALL HAIL) and he kissed Carlos' cheek before sitting up and taking the coffee gratefully. He took a moment to savor the smell and look before drinking it moderately fast. It wouldn't do to get sick from too many toxins invading his system at once, but oh how he had missed this. 

"Cmon, Ceec. One more day won't hurt," Carlos pleaded, kissing his jaw. "Just a day for us. We never have days off together."

Cecil steeled his resolve but in the end he could never deny Carlos. "Oh okay. I suppose it won't hurt."

Carlos grinned wickedly, taking Cecil's now empty coffee cup and putting it on the bedside table before leaping on his boyfriend, laughing as he was pulled into a kiss.


End file.
